


The Daughter of the Sun (and her weird Shadow Lady)

by Light_Thistle



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: And it's inside the medallion most of the time, Andrea rojas has one (1) braincell, F/F, Kara Danvers Deserves Better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light_Thistle/pseuds/Light_Thistle
Summary: One shots and drabbles about SuperRojas.Ch1: Quarantine + Kara Hates RiverdaleCh2: Who's Acrata? (1/6)Ch3: Who's Acrata? (2/6)Ch4: Andrea has a coldCh5: Who's Acrata? (3/6)Ch6: Who's Acrata? (4/6)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Andrea Rojas
Comments: 15
Kudos: 53





	1. Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperTrouperLights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperTrouperLights/gifts).



Kara let out a sigh that came from the most exhausted reaches of her Kryptonian soul. "This is the most ridiculous, bizarre, and devoid of any kind of logic thing I've ever seen in my entire life. And I was there when a giant Beebo tried to destroy humanity."

"Oh come on. It's only season 2. Things didn't get really weird until season 4."

"There are 4 seasons of this thing?"

"And a fifth confirmed for next year."

"Andrea, why are we watching Riverdale?"

Andrea smiled slightly and shrugged, stroking their two cats, Streaky and Zapata, who were next to them on the couch, watching their owners with disinterest.

When Kara asked her girlfriend what were they supposed to do all day at home thanks to the quarantine, she didn't expect such a normal response as 'You're definitely watching Riverdale with me'. Andrea was surprisingly taking their quarantine calmly, maintaining her sanity thanks to yoga, her cellphone, her cookbooks and her great imagination to find things to do. One of them was Netflix. Kara, on the other hand, felt like she could climb at the walls at any moment. She missed the sunlight and the wind on her face. But even the dangerous criminals seemed to be in quarantine, so the alien woman had had no excuse to go outside.

"Because it's fun," she said as if it were obvious. "And when I come home from work, I don't want to watch some big and deep movie that makes me think. I want to turn off my brain and just worry about some psycho trying to kill the four dumbest teens on American TV."

"Well now we're not working. We can watch something less stupid."

"What do you suggest?"

"Watchmen. The Leftovers. The Witcher. Star Trek. The grass grow."

"Mhm. Very good suggestions, mi amor. We'll watch what you want when we finish Riverdale's second season."

"Andrea, this thing is sucking out my will to live like a parasite," said Kara dramatically, lifting Streaky up onto her lap. Zapata meowed jealously, and Kara put her hand on his head. "Although I have to admit, the first season was fine. Alex always says she's glad she didn't watch the rest."

"Yes, things got pretty weird after Betty became a gargoyle."

"Wait, Betty-? Did you just spoiler me?"

Andrea opened her mouth pretending innocence, looking at her cheekily. "Oops."

"Don't 'oops' me. You did it on purpose."

"I thought your superbrain was too smart to care about a little spoiler from a silly show," said Andrea, lifting her chin and pursing her lips, doing her best to pretend to be upset. Kara smiled slightly. "After all, you said you didn't want to watch it."

"That doesn't mean you can spoil it. You know what I think of any kind of spoiler... How did Betty turn into a gargoyle?"

"No spoilers. I'm not going to tell you, nor am I going to tell you how Archie was attacked by a bear."

"What?"

"Nor why Veronica's going to open an illegal bar."

"No, wait. She is, like, 17. It's impossible."

"As impossible as her mom trying to seduce Jughead? Or like Betty's mom joining a cult? Or Cheryl's mom buying a brothel to kill teenagers?"

"..."

"..."

"What the hell is wrong with the CW?"

Andrea let out a crystal clear laugh. "Mi amor, you never watched a soap opera and it shows."

"They can't be worse than this."

"Brazilians are actually pretty good. But I did grow up watching weird shit on TV. Riverdale feels like home," she said eating some popcorn.

Kara tried another maneuver. "And are you sure there's nothing..." she said putting her hand on her knee. "Absolutely nothing..." the hand went up her leg. "-you would rather do than watching Riverdale?"

Andrea smirked at her, quickly turned off the tv and pulled the two cats aside so she could leap into her lap, wrapping her arms around her neck and pressing her lips against hers. Kara could spend hours studying the physique of her lips, so full and sweet. She broke the kiss to caress her cheeks with her lips. "Is it me or was it very easy?"

"Oh, no, amor, it wasn't easy. I've been waiting the last three hours for you to catch the hint," Andrea replied in a playful voice.

"You waiting? For anything?"

"Normally I wouldn't, but quarantine makes me creative," she said, kissing her impatiently, never stopping smiling.

Maybe being locked up at home could have its advantages.

"Show me how creative you can be," Kara said, putting her hands under her shirt.


	2. Who's Acrata? Ch1

Combing her blonde hair into a neat tight bun, Kara looked at herself in the mirror and decided that the blue earrings didn't match her green dress, so she left them on the bed, without putting them on. She was quite proud of herself for having controlled her nerves thus far, not letting them cloud her judgment or wake her old insecurities up. It was just a gala, just like all the previous ones she had attended before. Hell, the week before, she'd went to one of Kate's charity gala and it was amazing, enjoying some quality time with her best friend and eating those Chicken Potstickers they only made in Gotham. There was no problem in attending to another gala.

There was no problem in going to her first gala with Andrea as her date. None. Everything would be fine. And any little voice in her head that insisted in that she was going to screw up in some way and ruin Andrea's night had to be consistently ignored.

After all, Kelly had personally supervised the design of the new ObsidianTech therapeutic glasses. Both she and Andrea were very proud of the new product. Kelly had described it as a great tool to help patients with bipolarity and schizophrenia, and Andrea had confessed (off records) that she wanted the product to reach as many countries as possible. Her girlfriend wanted to develop the Coke Cola of mental health. Kara didn't want to do anything to ruin it.

With her super hearing, she heard the water in the shower stop falling and Andrea coming out of the bathroom, wrapped only in a towel and with her hair wet.

"Wow," said Andrea when she saw that she was already dressed. "Faster than Supergirl."

"Pff, nah," replied Kara nervously. "I just had my dress and jewelry already ready. Do you need help?"

"Thank you, amor. But no thanks," she said dropping the towel on the floor and shamelessly searching her dress in her closet. "Thank you so much for coming with me. I'll be easier to survive so many boomers with you."

"Did you really just said boomer?" Kara asked smiling, seeing her as she dressed up.

"Trust me," she replied laughing. "There is no better word to describe Gemma. I love her but she IS a boomer."

"Poor Gemma, I'm sure she qualifies at least as Gen Z."

"You'll know when you meet her," said Andrea finishing dressing up and putting on a black necklace. "Just let me tell you that she can be a little... abrasive from time to time. She's my mentor and I'm very fond of her but she's not the friendliest person either. If she makes you feel uncomfortable, just touch my elbow and I'll make up some excuse for us to leave."

"Andrea Rojas, are you nervous?" asked Kara with an incredulous smile.

"Me nervous?" Andrea snorted in disbelief. "Of course not. I know it'll turn out well. Everyone is going to love you, Kara, you're a millionaire magnet."

"I'm not a millionaire magnet," replied Kara, rolling her eyes playfully. Andrea smiled and raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure I also attract middle class people," she said walking towards her and kissing her cheek. "We'll have fun, we'll have a good night and tomorrow we will go out to have breakfast as a reward for doing everything right. Do you want to sleep at my place or yours?"

"Definitely yours," she said, bringing her lips close to hers. "I love sleeping in your bed. It's closer to the door and it smells like you."

"As you wish," replied Kara kissing her lips.

* * *

No matter how much galas Kara attended, she could never get rid of the nostalgic feeling they caused in her by reminding her of the old elegant festivals that her grandmother Nyssa organized on behalf of the House of El when she was eight years old. The floral decorations on the living room tables were of a kind that she had never seen before, surely designed specifically for Andrea, and especially similar to the artificial flowers of her planet. Kara touched one of the flowers, even after so many years marveling at its natural texture. Andrea elegantly greeted the people around her, also enjoying the party.

"They're pretty, aren't they? They're my favorite flowers," said Andrea smiling softly. "They used to grow up in my home when I was little. I picked them up and gave one to my papá every morning."

The image made Kara smile. "We didn't have many flowers when I was little, but my father also liked them."

"I hope you're enjoying the party."

"Of course, Princess. Everything looks beautiful and the food smells good. And so far- Those are potstickers?"

On the other wall of the hall, on a large table, Kara saw dishes with at least seven different kinds of potstickers. Her heart began to beat faster in her chest and her eyes filled with tears.

"They're for me?"

Andrea smiled like the cat that ate the canary. "I've no idea what you're talking about."

Kara felt the sudden urge to hug her and kiss her cheek, but she didn't want to ruin her lipstick so she just laughed and took her hand gently. "I love you."

"Good, Kara. I'll make sure the decorator gets an extra for doing a good work."

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere. You're coming to eat potstickers with me," she said laughing and pulling from her hand, walking towards the potstickers table."

Andrea laughed lightly. "Kara, I still have to-"

"We already said hello to almost all the people here and the presentation hasn't started yet. Besides, Gemma couldn't come at the end. C'mon Andrea! It'll be only a few minutes and you will finally try Ham Potstickers."

"Because God knows life is meaningless without Ham Potstickers," Andrea said smiling and rolling her eyes, letting Kara lead her to the table.

"Exactly!"

But before reaching the Potstickers table, Kara heard a loud noise coming from the center of the room, followed by an exclamation and a scream. The Kryptonian and the Latina turned to the left to find all the party guests running scared in all directions, urgently trying to get away from the center of the room. Kara saw her before Andrea. It was a woman dressed in a white robe, resembling a sorceress, and with a white mask that hid her face, and a huge wooden scepter in her left hand. With that scepter, she launched a white lightning bolt at the Potstickers table, smashing it to pieces.

"ObsidianTech was going to launch its new glasses tonight," said the woman behind the mask. "But they won't if all the guests are dead first!"

Kara recognized that scepter, pressing her lips and stepping forward. It was Leviathan's.

"Andrea, call the police," said Kara before heading to the right. "I'll help people out of here," she said before losing sight of her girlfriend.

With her super speed, Kara ran into some hallway away from the building and took off her glasses, letting her super suit materialize on her body. Then she flew back to the center of the party, landing hard in front of the masked sorceress.

"You really chose a bad day to ruin a party," said Supergirl.

"I was waiting for you to show up, Supergirl," said the woman. "When I defeat you in front of everyone, Obsidian will have no choice but to cancel the release of those lenses."

"So you can play the Phantom of the Opera again, I suppose."

The woman pointed her scepter at her and fired, but Kara was already expecting it and dodged her with her super speed, using it to run towards her and punch her, but the woman caught her fist with unexpected great strength, and she threw her against a nearby wall, making a hole and raising a cloud of dust and cement that flew around her.

"Pateti-"

Kara heard a loud thump and it was then when she saw her, a dark figure who had lunged toward the sorceress with a piece of chair in her hand, and had hit her on the head. 'What the hell?' thought Kara, standing up. It was a woman in a suit as black as the shadows themselves, wearing a black mask and a hood hiding her head. The villain staggered but did not lose her balance, recovering immediately and throwing a white ray at her with her scepter. But the shadow woman dematerialized and the lightning bolt passed through her and hit a wall. 'She can dematerialize', thought Kara. Suddenly the shadow woman was on the villain's left, then on her right, then the left, trying to hit her, but it was evident from the clumsiness of her movements that she was not an experienced fighter. 'She can also teleport'.

Then Kara remembered where she had seen her before. She was the same shadow woman who had faced Rama Khan before the Crisis, in the old universe.

"Wait!" Supergirl yelled before the sorceress hit the shadow girl with her scepter in the face, breaking her nose and making her fall to the floor.

Anger filled her heart and taking advantage of the distraction, Kara used her speed again to attack her, giving her a punch that made her fly off upwards, making a hole in the ceiling and landing noisily on the roof. For a moment she had to decide whether to attack her immediately or make sure the shadow girl was fine. Her instincts told her to end the fight, but her common sense told her that she had to make sure the girl was not badly hurt.

At full speed, Kara ran towards her and knelt beside her. Her nose was bleeding from under the black mask, and she seemed to have momentarily passed out, but when Supergirl shook her she regained consciousness.

"You've to get out of here," said Supergirl softly. "You can get hurt."

"I'm not going anywhere," she said angrily and stood up, looking angrily at the ceiling. "I won't let that bastard ruin everything," she said, pronouncing the R with a curious accent.

Kara knew she had no time to insist. "Can you teleport other people?"

"Yes."

Supergirl looked at the ceiling again. "She's right above us. Don't let her see us coming."

She took the stranger's hand and suddenly everything turned into shadows, shadows that were part of her, wrapping around her and taking her quickly to the ceiling. For Kara it lasted a second, but she knew from the surprise of the white sorceress that it had been instantly. At full speed Supergirl punched her on the right shoulder, forcing her to drop the scepter. As if the shadow girl was reading her mind, she teleported again, this time behind the woman and giving Supergirl a chance to kick her legs, making her fall. Kara quickly pressed her boot on her chest. "Don't get up."

"It looks like it'll have to be next time," the woman in white said, snapping her fingers and drawing the scepter to her hand. "This won't stay like this!"

Before Supergirl could hold her so she couldn't move, the stranger turned into a beam of light and disappeared. She quickly used her speed and super vision to search around her, but there was no sign of her. 'She moved at the speed of light, light powers.' A brief moment of frustration washed over her when she realized that she had escaped. 'I have to give Brainy all the details about that witch.'

Kara heard the stranger begin to sneakily walk away.

"Stop there," she said turning around, before she ran away too. "Don't go."

"I've to go. She got away. Whatever she wanted, we can't figure it out anymore."

"Until she comes back."

"Do you think she will?"

"They always come back," said Supergirl approaching the girl, examining her broken nose with her x-rays. "But I'll be waiting for her. Where do you know Leviathan from?"

"How do you know about Leviathan? What makes you think I know them?"

Kara smiled. "Let's say my powers are useful for deducing things," she said instead of explaining that reality had been rewritten and that she still had her memories of a universe that no longer existed. "Do you have a name? Or do I have to keep calling you Shadow Lady Who Shows Up At The Worst Moment?"

The girl stared at her, distrust gleaming in her totally black eyes, the curve of her mouth twisting. "Acrata."

"It's a pleasure, Acrata. I'm Supergirl. And those boomers called Leviathan are making my job even harder," she said extending her hand, offering it to the shadow woman.

After a little hesitation she shook it. "I want to get rid of them too."

"Maybe we could help each other."

"Maybe," her black eyes softened a little. "I'll think about it. But now I have to go."

"I should go too," said Supergirl thinking of Andrea. "I have a very good hearing. If you ever want to continue this conversation, just come here and say my name."

"I'll keep that in mind," Acrata agreed.

In front of Kara's eyes, the woman turned into shadows and disappeared like a ghost.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Kara, already back in her normal clothes, searched the crowd of police and paramedics for Andrea, wondering if she had done the right thing letting the shadow woman ('Acrata') go. Part of her instinct told her that she had to be more careful with strangers, but what could she do? Retain her? Arrest her for no reason? Like so many other times, she had no choice but to hope for the best and that Acrata was not really one of the bad guys.

"Andrea," said Kara when she finally found her girlfriend, being checked by a nurse and sitting in a chair. The lower part of her face was covered in dried blood, and Kara felt her own blood boil when she realized that her nose had been broken. "What happened to you? Who did this to you?"

"Someone must have pushed me, I didn't see them," she said avoiding looking at her.

Kara wrapped her arms around her and stroked her hair in pure relief. She was not there to protect her. 'Idiot', she taught angrily. Something much worse could have happened to her.

"It's alright," said Andrea quietly, returning the hug. "I'm fine."

"I should have protected you. I'm so sorry," she said feeling her eyes moisten. "I'm sorry."

"Kara, it all happened too fast," she said firmly, her tourmaline eyes staring at her. "No one got injured and Supergirl took care of that witch. And honestly, I just want to go home now. The police can take care of the rest. Let's just go home, please."

Kara nodded, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Of course."

Andrea smiled softly. "By the way," she said putting her hand in her pocket, pulling out a white handkerchief wrapped around a bulge. Andrea opened it and Kara saw a small ham potsticker inside. "This one survived."

Kara smiled sweetly, feeling her heart relieved in her chest. "Let me help you up," she said, wrapping her arms around her hips. "I'll order more potstickers at home."


	3. Who's Acrata? Ch2

It was very easy, Kara realized, thinking of Leviathan as a race of ghosts rather than millennial aliens. They were very good at hiding, as Astra had taught her when she was little, telling her about Krypton's neighboring planets, even if Jarhanpur had exploded so long ago that its civilization was practically a legend.

"They must have came to Earth because of its yellow sun," said Kara aloud as she sat next to Alex on the couch in her living room. "Jarhanpurians, like Daxamites and Kryptonians absorb sunlight. But they must absorb so much that they don't age and are hardly injured. Anyone with that power would believe themselves a god. And there are many traces of them in ancient cultures, especially in Latin America, like the Mayans and Aztecs. They must have worshiped them as gods. Rama Khan was strong and could control the earth, but the woman I saw yesterday could control the light. I wonder if the rest of them can control other elements."

"I just asked you to pass me the popcorn," said Alex raising her eyebrow, next to her on the couch.

"Oh sorry, sorry," replied Kara, handing her sister the bowl of popcorn.

Alex took it but turned off the TV. "Clearly we're not paying attention. Again, why are we watching Titanic?"

"I watched it with Andrea the other day and it's a good movie. Kate Winslet is very pretty."

"Believe me, I love Kate Winslet as much as the next lesbian but I think we need to talk," said Alex. Kara thought her sister looked strangely anxious. "You're obviously thinking about Leviathan."

"I'm not obsessing, I promise. I just want to know what they want, why they ruined the gala."

"And why did they try to hurt that brat that for some reason you like, you mean."

"C'mon, Andrea isn't a brat. You just never like any of my boyfriends or girlfriends."

"Of course not, it's my job. I've to make sure they fear me so they don't even think about breaking your heart," she said with a shrug, as if it was terribly obvious. "If I were friendly to Andrea she'd think... On a second thought, I should be friendly to her. It would create a feeling of false security and then I can-"

Kara interrupted her older sister by throwing a cushion at her, laughing. "Everything is going very well with Andrea, you don't have to worry."

"So you're serious about her?"

"That's my intention, yeah. But we're going slowly, making sure that what we have works for both of us. Andrea is a... surprise," said Kara with a little smile. "And makes me happy."

"Which seems incredible to me, considering you spent an hour telling me how much you wanted to throw her into space when you met her."

"So it seems like we can't trust any of my first impressions," said Kara bittersweetly. "Who I liked immediately caused me a lot of pain, and who I didn't like at first now makes me very happy. But hey, I'm sure that's not what you want to talk to me about."

Alex choked on her popcorn. "What do you mean?"

"You look a little nervous, Alex. Are you okay?" Kara asked softly. "You know you can tell me anything."

Alex bit her lip. "You know Kelly and I didn't go to the gala yesterday."

"Hard not to notice when Kelly was the unofficial guest of honor."

"I know, I know. We had a little delay. We were on our way when the light witch attacked the party."

"And you had a little delay because...?"

Alex smiled brightly, as if what had happened was an incredible madness. Then she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small black box, opening it to reveal a small diamond ring.

Kara let out a squeal of disbelief. "OH NO YOU DIDN'T!"

"I DID!"

"NO YOU DIDN'T WHAT THE HECK!"

"I'M TELLING YOU I DID IT, FUCK!"

"AND WHAT DID SHE SAY?! WHAT DID SHE SAY?!"

"SHE SAID YES!" her sister said shaking her so hard she seemed to have superpowers. "SHE FUCKING SAID YES!"

"GREAT RAO!"

Kara jumped to hug her sister, and not knowing how both ended up jumping with excitement throughout the room, screaming uncontrollably until the neighbors began to complain.

* * *

Two hours later, flying through the bright night, Supergirl made her usual night patrol before going to sleep, to make sure everything was in order and end that day with a smile. It was then that she heard, in a calm voice, someone saying her name on the ceiling of the party room that they had attacked the day before.

Supergirl looked over there, a little surprised to see a woman fully dressed in black. _Wow, that was fast_ , thought the Kryptonian flying over there.

To her surprise, Acrata was not startled when Supergirl landed in front of her at top speed, as if she knew she was coming. In fact, she hardly moved. "Did you know I was coming?" asked Supergirl curiously.

"I saw you in the shadows," she replied.

"Can you see things in the shadows?"

"Sometimes," she said with a shrug. "Good evening, Supergirl."

"Hello Acrata," the blonde stepped forward, watching her quickly before the woman in black noticed it. The shadows seemed to envelop her like a second skin, so even with her super vision she could not obtain many details of her person. She wore black, she always wore black. Her eyes were of a deep and infinite darkness, with just a little sparkle so as not to confuse them with an inhospitable void. Supergirl also noticed that her cheeks were full, giving her face an elegant round look. Her nose seemed to be little behind the shadows. She couldn't see her hair through the hood. The only thing Kara could distinguish well were her lips, the only point of color on her face, full and of a soft pink. Kara analyzed all of that in less than a second.

"How can I help you?" asked Supergirl in a kind voice.

"I want to get rid of Leviathan," she said. "I've thought about it, and there's no one else who can help me."

Supergirl silently nodded. "Leviathan has been causing trouble for a while now, but they never get close enough for me to catch them. They always stay in the shadows where I can't find them."

"I'm afraid I don't know much about them either," replied Acrata. "I only saw them once, when they... turned me into this."

_She's not an American,_ Kara thought, unable to distinguish her accent with certainty. "Did they give you your powers?"

"It's a little more complicated than that."

"Don't worry, I've time and I'm good at listening."

The woman pressed her lips, as if frustrated, but not with the Kryptonian but with herself. "Five years ago I fell into an ancient Mayan ruin. And he was there, an old, bald man, with a scepter in his hand."

For a moment Kara had a very strange feeling, a curious deja vu. "Rama Khan," said Supergirl.

"He didn't tell me his name, he just gave me this," said the woman, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small medallion. "He told me that if I didn't take it, they would kill someone I care about. He knew everything about me. But I had never seen him before, so I think he read my mind or something."

_But that doesn't make sense, Jarhanpurians can't read minds no matter how powerful they are_ , Kara thought silently, nodding. "This medallion gives you your powers."

"He said that the powers were actually mine, but that this would help me control them. Then he said they would come back for me when they needed me, and he disappeared."

Supergirl scratched her chin with a thoughtful expression. "Maybe you're a metahuman and this medallion activated your meta gene. The other option is that you're an alien."

"I... don't know," she said, putting the medallion back into her pocket. "For five years I've tried to pretend that hadn't happened, even when I knew it's not true. But now they're here and..." She pursed her lips. "I need you to stop them, or they'll kill everyone I care about."

On impulse, Kara took her hand. She didn't know why, but it felt natural. "I want to help you, if you let me."

Acrata stared at her with her black eyes. "Yes, I do. Just don't ask me to tell you who I am. I have people I want to leave out of this."

"I understand, and I will respect your privacy," replied Kara, because it was what the woman needed to hear. Then she looked at her hand touching hers for a moment, before releasing it. "We will stop Leviathan."

Acrata nodded. "Alright."


	4. Andrea has a cold

There were very few things that Andrea Rojas hated more than having a cold.

It was not the inability to go to work that made her hate it. Contrary to popular belief, she did have a life outside of Obsidian and enjoyed extra free time. It was because being sick left her with no other choice but to lie in her bed doing nothing, not even being able to watch a movie because it made her head hurt, and being alone in the dark made her think, think, think and oh, there should be a law about thinking too much because no matter what her conclusions were always bad. ( _Papá will try to commit suicide again at any time, Mamá never came back because she just didn't care, you're going to screw it up and Obsidian will suffer the consequences, Lena is right to hate you, Kara deserves someone better._ ) And Andrea hated being unable to silence the unwelcome voices in her head with something, anything that would bring her back to reality and remind her that she should be more optimistic.

Having a cold was mentally draining.

At about nine o'clock, someone knocked on her door. It was like some alien deity had decided that this would not be her day. Making an effort to get out of bed, Andrea put on her slippers and walked slowly to the door, too tired to worry about her more than obvious scarecrow looks and hoping it wasn't anyone important. But the peephole at the door showed her the smiling face of a blonde who was, in fact, very important to her.

Andrea opened the door immediately. "Kara, what are you doing here? I still have a cold, I can infect you."

"Pff, nah, not really," she replied, immediately entering with a box in her hands. "I brought the complete set for a cold. Orange juice, chicken soup, clenex, aspirins, that ointment for when you have a stuffy nose..."

"Kara, you can catch a cold."

"I'm not going to catch a cold, trust me."

"You don't know that."

"I know, I have a very good health. And even if I didn't know it, it would be worth the risk. C'mon, it's just a cold." Kara walked over to her and stroked her hair. "I missed you."

"Me too," said Andrea melting against her hand. "But the truth is, I'm not in the mood to do anything right now."

"I thought so. And I can go if you prefer to be alone. I just wanted to see if my girlfriend didn't want... a hug."

"A hug?" 

"A super 'feel better soon' hug."

Andrea fought the urge to smile like a teenager. "I'd love one of those, of course."

Kara had a very special way of smiling, as if her entire being emanated happiness without the need to move her lips. As if she was permanently kissing her with her eyes. And she was doing that just then.

The tall blonde wrapped her in her arms, kissing her cheek, her ear, and her hair. And Andrea felt deeply happy, full of peace in the disaster of her cold.

"I don't want to let you go," Andrea whispered very quietly.

"No one said the hug had to end soon."

"Can it last all night?"

Kara kissed her forehead. "Of course."


	5. Who's Acrata? Ch3

Entering the elevator of Catco and Obsidian North's building, Andrea looked at herself in the mirror and wished she didn't have to continue using the bandage on her nose. But everyone would be suspicious if they saw that her nose had healed so quickly. _What the hell is going on with me?_ , she thought for the thousandth time since she moved to National City. It was easy to ignore what had happened in Costa Rica before, to convince herself that nothing had happened, and to continue with her normal life. To pretend that she was normal, when the reality was that she had no idea who she was.

Supergirl's words kept sounding in her mind. Either an alien or a meta. Definitely not human. Just thinking about that made her head hurt. There was no way she was an alien, her parents were humans, and she hadn't been near Central City when the particle accelerator exploded six years ago. She couldn't be an alien or a meta.

Then who the hell was she and why did the medallion only work with her?

 _Calm down, everything will be fine_ , she thought, remembering Supergirl's reassuring voice. The woman was giving her an opportunity to find answers. Andrea had decided to take the risk and trust her. She had saved her life, and she had little choice if she wanted to get rid of Leviathan. She had to make sure they wouldn't hurt Kara to hurt her.

As if invoking her with her thoughts, the elevator door opened and Kara appeared before her eyes, smiling like the cat that ate the canary. The moment the elevator closed, Kara grabbed the collar of her coat and linked her lips to hers in an unexpected kiss.

The surprise only lasted a second, before responding with the same enthusiasm and wrapping her arms around her neck. Andrea was always amazed at how strong she was, her shoulders were pure muscle and her arms strong enough to pick her up without difficulty. Kara broke the kiss as quickly as she started it, keeping her face close to hers. "Good Morning."

"Hola Karita," replied Andrea. "Did you miss me?"

"No."

"Liar."

"I'm a journalist, Andrea Rojas," said Kara kissing her neck. "That's a very serious accusation. Do you have evidence?"

"I can smell lies, Kara Danvers. It was very helpful when I owned a newspaper."

"Too bad you're don't do it anymore, your former employees miss having you there."

"If you're talking about that annoying blonde that made it very difficult for me to concentrate..." she said stroking her shoulder. "I don't think she really misses me, considering she's sleeping with me."

"You'd be surprised to know that that blonde does miss you."

"I miss her too, but don't tell her," she said, giving her one last kiss on the lips. "I miss her all the time."

Three seconds before the elevator opened, Kara walked away and fixed her hair in the mirror. When she got out of there she took a second to look back. "Good luck with Obsidian."

"Good luck with CatCo, I'll see you later."

Kara winked at her before turning and going to her desk. The elevator closed and Andrea continued on her way up to where the Obsidian offices were located.

* * *

Andrea had not told anyone, but the day she sold CatCo she felt a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

Finding the balance between serious news (that she had to admit were necessary) and interesting news (that made money) was not easy. Andrea had always known that CatCo was not her place, even if she enjoyed it in some way. When she had bought it from Lena, she always knew it was only a good temporary business. It had been an even better one than she had thought. She had met Kara.

So the first thing she did after selling CatCo to Kane Industries two months ago was ask Kara for a date.

The elevator reopened on Obsidian's floor, and Andrea came out with a small smile on her lips, her concerns forgotten for the time being. It'll be alright. I can control it. In the hall she saw Kelly Olsen, talking animatedly to a blonde receptionist. Seeing her, Kelly's smile faded.

"Andrea, what happened to your nose?"

Of course, she was so dumb that she had forgotten she was still wearing the bandage. "Someone pushed me on Saturday when the meta attacked the gala. It's not serious, I'll soon be able to take it off."

"It’s a relief that no one was hurt."

"Supergirl showed up on time, luckily," she replied feeling some unexpected warmth. "It's also lucky you weren't there, but where were you? It was almost time to present the new glasses."

"I know, I was on my way. Something happened and Alex and I were late."

"Which was...?"

"Nothing special, Alex just asked me to marry her," she said showing her hand, where a silver ring shone almost as bright as her smile.

Andrea smiled at the good news. "Ohh, congratulations Kelly. That's amazing."

The therapist kept smiling. "It is, I can't believe it. It was... very spontaneous," she said in disbelief, and then regained her composure. "Anyway, we will have to arrange another date for the launch of the new glasses."

"The meta that attacked us on Saturday did no significant damage. I think next week will be enough. Wait, I'll check Twitter."

"Do you save your important events's agenda on Twitter?"

"It's the safest place on the Internet. Nothing is ever erased."

Kelly rolled her eyes slightly before fixing her gaze on something behind her. Andrea turned around, and saw Gemma standing there, looking at them with an indecipherable expression.

Carajo

Then Gemma walked up the stairs, without looking at her, to her office.

"Good luck," Kelly said softly.

Andrea was tempted to shrug. "It’ll be alright."

* * *

Gemma had been her mentor for almost twenty years, since she was a teenager, when she and Lena had attended a presentation about business on the modern world at the boarding school. Lena admired Gemma a lot back then, and she had always been smarter and nicer. In addition to being, why deny it, much richer and from a family more important than hers. So Andrea had never quite understood why Gemma had noticed her and not Lena, why she had taken her under her wing to teach her and not Lena. Since then she had done the impossible to live up to it. The woman was, after all that time, the closest thing she had to a mother.

So when she walked into her office and saw her standing by the desk, arms folded, she couldn't help but feel a little uneasy.

"You know very well that I support you in the decisions you make," said Gemma.

"Most of them," replied Andrea.

"But this new project doesn't make the board happy, and you know it."

"They will be, I know what I'm doing. This project is viable."

"You don't have to convince me, Andrea, but the board. The only ones who can afford to ignore their board and do whatever they want are the Luthor. I thought I had taught you to be smarter."

"Wayne Enterprises and Kane Industries also have faith in and have invested in my project. The new glasses can be used as therapy in many kinds of mental illness. That would prevent cities like Gotham from having more dangerous supervillains." Since Gemma only spoke the language of the dollar, Andrea added. "It would give Obsidian a reputation hard to beat."

"Nobody cares about a company's reputation, Andrea. If they did, Morgan Edge would be broke," Gemma said with a sigh. "But I see you've made out your mind and I'm going to support you. I just hope it doesn't blow up in your face, we know your father would be upset."

"I know what I'm doing," she said firmly but without letting her voice betray her annoyance. "Why didn't you go to the gala on Saturday? We were waiting for you."

"Oh, yes, you wanted to introduce me to your new girlfriend," Gemma replied shaking her head. "I'm sorry I couldn't go."

"For real?" asked Andrea raising an eyebrow. It was nothing new. In almost twenty years, Gemma had also always made excuses to never get to know her father. But Andrea had hoped this time was different. "If you didn't want to go, you could just have told me."

"Of course I wanted to go," said Gemma walking towards her. "Something happened at the last minute, a problem with the board that I needed to fix."

"Mhm, I see."

"And for the way it ended, I was lucky I didn't go." Gemma looked directly at her nose with a painful expression. "You should find out who did that to you and sue them."

"It happened too fast, it doesn't matter anymore," she said trying to make the lie sound credible. "Gemma, if you don't mind I would like to continue working. We can continue this conversation later."

"Of course," said Gemma nodding slightly and walking towards the door. "By the way, I heard that there's a new meta in the city. One that can turn into shadows and enter anywhere. Be careful, they could be dangerous."

* * *

It had been fortunate that Kara had had to work late, that way Andrea would not have to think of an excuse to not go to her place that night. After she turned off the lights in her office, touched her medallion three times, and vanished into the shadows to go to meet Supergirl .

Even after so long she couldn't get used to fading in the shadows, she didn't know how to describe that feeling of being outside of her body, of not being anywhere and being everywhere at the same time, of seeing everything but not having eyes. Of being a shadow. Andrea couldn't either explain very well what happened with time when she moved in that state, as everything around her happened at full speed. So she was surprised to appear on the other side of town when only a few seconds had passed for her.

She never felt the same person when using her powers. Andrea wondered if all people with powers felt that way, as if the possibilities were limitless. She also felt physically different. A little taller, stronger.

Once again, she felt Supergirl advancing in the shadows of the night towards her, flying leisurely towards the roof where she was standing, landing softly in front of her. And once again she also noticed how inhumane she looked if you looked closely. It was easy to forget that she was an alien, but if you paid attention to detail, you would notice that her movements were too rigid, too mechanical for a human. You would notice that the exact sound of her voice was too high-pitched, a sound not made for human ears. She also didn't seem to breathe as deeply as a human, didn't blink as often, the blue of her eyes too bright...

She was beautiful, and disturbing. Like a predator.

"Good evening, Acrata," said the alien, smiling slightly. "I hope you didn't have a problem coming all the way here. Do you think someone could have followed you?"

"They haven't followed me, I would know," the woman replied. "Have you thought about what we talked about last time?"

"I did," Supergirl nodded, her soft blonde hair moving with a light breeze. "And I think if we want to investigate we should start where the whole thing started. Do you think you could take me there?"

"Where?"

"The Mayan temple in Costa Rica where you found the medallion," said Supergirl. "I can fly us up there, take a look, and be back in less than two hours. Maybe less. I think I might recognize something there if I check it out."

"Do you know how Leviathan's technology works?"

"Leviathan's leaders are an alien race that we believed was extinct until now, Jarhanpurians, from the planet Jarhanpur. It was in the third quadrant of Andromeda until an unknown catastrophe made the planet uninhabitable 30,000 years ago."

"Andromeda? But that's where-"

"Krypton was," Supergirl agreed. "Jarhanpur is to me like Rome or Egypt to you. My civilization was still young when Jarhanpurians disappeared. Some of our technological advances were based on theirs. I studied their culture when I was very young. If you could take me there, maybe I could find something that's useful to us."

"I don't know how to get back there," she said gloomily. She had the urge to tell her about Lena. Surely Lena would know how to find that place again. But her instinct told her not to. "The first time I was there, when I fell, it was an accident. I didn't want any of this."

Supergirl stared at her for a moment, and Andrea felt as if those smart blue eyes were trying to read her mind. "Do you think we could find the place if we looked for it? You feel things in the dark. It's night in Costa Rica, your powers would have their maximum reach. And I have X-ray vision, I can see underground."

"It's a posibility."

"Do you think you can do it?"

Acrata pressed her lips together and looked down. Without trusting her voice, she nodded.

"Very well," replied Supergirl. "So shall we go?"

"Yes, we have no time to waste," Acrata agreed.

Supergirl approached her, and Andrea saw her hesitate before holding her around the waist, surrounding her in an almost hug that flooded Andrea's nose with a familiar smell of peach and sunlight. It was so familiar that she couldn't remember where she had smelled it before. And suddenly anxious, she wrapped her arms around her and held on tight, remembering all the times those arms had saved her when she wasn't wearing a hood. The blue of her eyes further highlighted her royal posture, and not for the first time, Andrea wondered if Supergirl hadn't been a princess on her planet.

Without another word, Supergirl rose into the air and flew south.


	6. Who is Acrata? Ch4

Kara landed a few minutes later on the heat of a jungle in the north of Costa Rica, thousands of sounds of nocturnal animals all around her, releasing Acrata to her side. The shadow woman looked around them with her black eyes, needing no light. Even in the almost total absence of illumination, Kara had no problem distinguishing the threes and rocks around her, aided by her smell and hearing.

"We're not far, it's this way," said Acrata, walking to the right and being followed by the Kryptonian.

Using her hearing and smell made her realize that her adventure partner smelled faintly of vanilla and fresh herbs. Kara was pretty convinced that she had smelled that before, but she couldn't remember where.

"It's here," said Acrata when they came across a large hole in the ground. "This is where I fell five years ago. There I met Rama Khan."

"I've been thinking about that," said Kara taking the shadow woman in her arms and slowly flying down the hole. "Jarhanpurians don't read minds. If Rama Khan knew about your life it must be because, somehow, he already knew who you were. Maybe they were watching you. Maybe it was no accident that you fell into this hole. Maybe they set you up."

Acrata was silent for a moment. "We'll find out."

Once on the pit, Kara found herself inside a crypt, very extensive and very deep, as the sounds of the echoes of her own footsteps revealed to her.

"There's a torch on the wall next to you," said Acrata. "We could use some light."

"It would certainly be useful," replied Kara taking the torch and lighting it on with her heat vision. Fire illuminated the cavern around her. Acrata's face, barely visible except for the black eyes and pink cheeks, appeared in front of her, looking at her curiously.

The light illuminated the cavern, and in front of both appeared a great stone pillar, with many intertwined lines carved into it, in the form of a very elaborate labyrinth. There was a circular hole in the middle, which matched the size and shape of Acrata's medallion.

"My medallion was here," said the shadow woman. "The moment I touched it, Rama Khan appeared."

Kara opened her eyes wide and inspected the pillar and the ground below them. "This isn't Jarhanpurian technology. There is no sensor, no alarm, or anything on this stone that could have been activated when you touched it. This is just an ordinary stone."

"But Rama Khan appeared out of nowhere, right away. Like a ghost. Or a-"

"God?"

"Yes"

"He's not a god, no matter how powerful he is. He's an alien, but he doesn't age physically so he and the rest of the Jarhanpurians believe themselves beyond good and evil." Kara pointed to the ground. "The ground doesn't have any kind of crack. It's perfectly smooth and flat. If Rama Khan had used his powers here to appear out of nowhere there would be some indication on the ground. No, Rama Khan was already here when you fell down the hole. But he intended to make you think his powers were beyond your understanding."

"So if they set me up, it wasn't accident, they wanted me to end up here."

"I think it's the most logical explanation. Look at the hole," said Supergirl pointing up. "There are no cracks in the ground but there are some in the walls of the hole. Like the ones Rama Khan causes when he earthbends."

"This monster isn't Toph Bei Fong, Supergirl."

"I was just trying to cheer you up. When Rama Khan moves the earth these cracks appear. It's possible that he was the one who made the hole appear below you."

"He'd make it look like an accident."

"Which would also explain why he knew so much about you," said Kara, approaching the shadow woman with the torch in hand. "I can't guarantee that Jarhanpurian can't teleport, but as I said before, it's a fact that they don't read minds. No, Acrata, whatever happened here can be nothing but a trap."

Acrata pursed her lips, looking away from her so Supergirl wouldn't see her in anger. "Why me?"

"That's what we need to find out," Kara said, putting her hands on her shoulders. "There is something special about you, something that only they know. You're unique enough to pique their interest."

* * *

Supergirl left Acrata on the same roof where they had met before. It was two in the morning and all Kara wanted to do was crawl under her covers and sleep. Her body was not physically tired, that had rarely happened to her, but her mind needed a break to process all the new information the best way possible. That was the main reason she always tried to sleep a few hours a day. She also needed to find a way to contact Acrata that didn't involve secret meetings on the rooftops.

The shadow woman stood still for a few seconds, staring into the night with her back to her. "The logical thing is to assume that they're watching me," she finally said. "That somehow they always know where I am."

Kara sighed slowly, crossing her arms. "I think they watch you, it's true. But no surveillance is perfect. I don't think they know where we went, but just in case..."

Her super ears picked up a sob, a slight change in the shadow woman's breathing. Kara took two steps and put her hands on her shoulder, trying to comfort her, feeling compassion.

"I know it doesn't look like it now, but we'll find a way to catch them."

"It's not fair," replied the woman. "I never wanted any of this. I was happy being normal. I was normal."

Kara stood in front of her, facing her wet black eyes so she could see her too. "Are you sure?"

Acrata stared at her, not looking away. "I'm not sure of anything anymore," she said taking a step back. Kara hadn't realized how close she was until she stepped away from her.

"I have to go. I need to think."

"Wait," said Supergirl stopping her. "I'll be here tomorrow night. Come and we'll keep talking. It's late now, but as soon as we think about our options-"

"Good," she nodded quickly, eager to go. "Good night, Supergirl."

"Good night, Acrata."

The woman dissolved into shadows in front of her, disappearing as if she had never been there. The only evidence that the last few hours had occurred was the cold sensation in her hand. Kara looked down at her palm, flexing her fingers, where her skin had touched Acrata's shoulders. She was cold. She was not used to feeling cold.

Thinking that she had to do anything to stop Leviathan, Supergirl rose into the air and went to her apartment.

* * *

In an elegant restaurant downtown, Gemma Cooper was sitting at a table by the window, next to a glass of wine that she hadn't touched. In her hands she held a silver medallion, giving it all the attention in the world as if nothing else existed.

 _'Very, very bad dear. I thought we had been very clear that bad things would happen if you opened your mouth,'_ thought the woman.

Discreetly emptying the content of the glass on the plant next to her, Gammenae left money on the table and left the restaurant. The plant withered behind her.


End file.
